


Naughty time in a public toilet

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are in the restaurant and Junkrat can’t keep his urges down





	Naughty time in a public toilet

Junkrat and Roadhog were in a restaurant eating meals. They decided to go out and eat there for a change.

Junkrat had eaten his dinner already, but Roadhog was taking his time and didn’t rush.

Junkrat gave a smirk and moved his hand in Roadhog’s pants. He rubbed his cock gently.

“Jamison…. Stop that.” Roadhog growled. 

“Oh come on mate, I know you want it too.” Junkrat snickers.

“Maybe, but we're not going to do it here.” 

“But I can’t wait to get home and do it there. I want you so badly…” 

Junkrat leans to Roadhog’s ear and whispered. “Fuck me… Fuck me hard. I’m already wet, I can’t take it anymore…”

Roadhog sighed. “Fine… But we aren’t going to have sex anymore today then.” 

Junkrat giggled. “Hah, you say things like that and you know you can’t keep your words.”

They went to the toilet that was empty and locked themselves in one of the booths.

Junkrat sat on the toilet seat and started to give a blowjob for Roadhog. He licked the cock’s tip, swirling his tongue on it and finally put it in his mouth.

Roadhog grunted, the pleasure he felt was amazing. “You know how to use that loud mouth of yours.” 

Junkrat looked Roadhog and gave a smirk.

Junkrat continued giving blowjob and made Roadhog’s cock bigger and harder.

“Urgh…. That felt pretty good. Now it’s your turn.” 

Junkrat stopped and let Roadhog lift him so he could lean on the wall. 

Roadhog removed Junkrat’s pants and gave a tiny lick on his fat lips.  
Junkrat made a tiny moan. Roadhog saw that Junkrat didn’t joke when he said that he was already wet.

Roadhog licked the lips and sucked the t-cock. 

Junkrat panted. “Huff… Roadie, it feels so good.” 

Roadhog loved Junkrat’s face when he was giving oral to him.

Roadhog stopped and licked his lips. “You taste delicious.” 

Junkrat blushed. “Shut up you goof.”

Roadhog moved Junkrat on his cock and inserted it in carefully.

He started to move slowly in and out. Junkrat was moaning. 

Suddenly they heard the door open and somebody going to the next booth. Roadhog wanted to stop, fearing that they would be heard. 

But Junkrat had a horny face and he whispered. “Please… Fuck me…”

Roadhog smiled and continued to move again and Junkrat almost yelled loudly. The Roadhog’s cock in his hole felt so good.

Roadhog whispered and grinned. “Shhh, keep your voice down. Don’t want to get caught right?”

“Can’t help myself…. This feels so good.” Junkrat lolled his tongue out.

Roadhog smirked and moved a little bit of his shirt off his shoulder. “Bite and moan here.”

Sudden thrust and Junkrat flinched. He bit Roadhog’s shoulder hard to muffle his moans.

Roadhog grunted silently and hoped that the guy would leave the toilet soon. 

Minutes passed and finally, the guy left. Both of them were listening if there would be other ones coming there. No sounds, they were alone there again.

Roadhog moved faster and Junkrat bites even harder Roadhog’s shoulder, leaving a big mark. A few more thrust and both came. They were panting, looked at each other and laughed.

Roadhog lifted Junkrat on the ground, both put their pants back on and Roadhog covered his shoulder. They left the toilet and headed home.

Roadhog kept his promise and they didn’t have sex anymore in the same day. He wanted to “punish” Junkrat. Junkrat begged and teased Roadhog, but he didn’t change his mind.

Next day Junkrat was grinning and asked from Roadhog that what would be the next place they would have sex in public. Cleaner’s cupboard, on Roadhog’s motorbike at the parking lot, or even in a changing room at the mall? 

Roadhog laughed and said that they should have sex at home, but they would do it more than one time. 

Maybe two even three rounds at once. In the kitchen on the dining table, living room on the couch or whatever kinky places they want to do it. 

Junkrat giggled, kissed Roadhog and said that sounds good.


End file.
